What in our hearts
by nnf247
Summary: I decided to bring Axel and the Organization XIII back to life. If I mess up the story, please let me know.Organization XIII belong to Kingdom Hearts that belong to disneysquare.


Roxas woke up for the nightmare that was too real. Sweating and breathing hard, he looked out the window of his bedroom. The sun was also waking up.  
"What's going on here? Am I supposed to be here now?" he asked himself. He looked at his hands. They were real and were his own. He looked out the window again as more of the burning questions was going through his brain. He was going insane not knowing. So he decided to go outside to get fresh air. Maybe the answers he was looking for is out there.  
Roxas step out to the street of Twilight Town. He looked around but nothing has change. But yet he feels something wasn't right. Something was different, but what and why? While he was walking along, he bumps to his friends; Hayer, Olette, and Pence.   
"Oh hi guys!" Roxas greeted.  
"Hi Roxas, What you been up to?" Ask Pence.  
"Huh…nothing," Roxas replied. The gang laughs but Roxas was still looking around.  
"Did they know what happen a few days ago?" Roxas wonder.  
Just than, a familiar face walk pass him.  
"Vexen?" His mind cried. "But what is he doing here?" Then Roxas looked around. There were others members of Organization XIII living their daily lives.  
"What's going on here?" Roxas shouted out loud.  
"What's you mean?" Olette asked him, "Is Something wrong?"  
Roxas embarrassedly looked at her. "Nah, nothing is wrong. It's just…I'm going to get something to drink,"  
"Oh okay. We'll meet up with you later than." Olette said with a smile. Roxas return the smile and wave them goodbye as they walk away. He walks to The Tram Plaza where it is the place to shop. He went to the outside food court when he saw two girls.  
One of them was a blonde with brown streaks in her hair and two long bangs in the front. Her hair was cut short to her neck. She was wearing a blue long sleeves shirt with sliver lighting on her sleeves. She has her nose in the book that was written by Marquis de Sade.  
The other was a long haired blonde wearing a white tank top with the yellow star in the middle and a short white dress. She has a pen and paper with her. He feels their eyes staring at him as he enters the court.  
"Is that who I think he is?" The bookworm whispers to her friend.  
"Yep, that's Roxas, alright;" she replied  
"He still looked like a pipsqueak." She mumbles.  
"Larxene!" Naminé shouted her name. Immediately Roxas turn to them. They stare back at him with they face saying 'so what.'  
"How? What's going on here?" He asked them.  
Naminé just smile at him. "If you really want to know the truth, you have to wait until tonight."  
Roxas say nothing, so Naminé continued. "Meet us at Twilight Town's Clock Tower, 11:30.p.m."  
"Why so late?" he asked her.  
"Boy, you have a lot of questions." Larxene smirks at him "I'll bet it driven you crazy no knowing."  
"Larxene quiet!" Naminé shouted at her. "You don't want me to tell Axel about your dirty little secret."  
"It doesn't matter, he likes Roxas…" but she stops and covers her mouth.  
"Axel is here too?" Roxas said softly as Naminé giggles.  
"Wait until tonight, than all of your questions will be answer." Naminé said again.

Naminé and Larxene were outside of Roxas' window at 11pm.  
"Where is that pipsqueak?" Larxene yelled out loud.  
"Larxene," Naminé shouted than sigh. "You like to tease people and get on their last nerves."  
"Yea, tormenting people is fun. Sadly that's how I got kill by Sora."  
"Because you using me as a rag doll, and talking too much smack."  
"Hey, it was fun while it lasted, and I enjoy it while I had the change,"  
"Are you jealous?" Naminé quickly asked.  
"No" she quickly answers.  
"So why you beat me up like a rag doll?"  
"Because I can't beat up the guys," she replied, Naminé slowly shake her head. The window creak open and Roxas jump out.  
"What was taking you so long?" Naminé asked him.  
"It takes a while to sneak out without being caught." Roxas replied.  
"Well let's go," Larxene said leading the way. "I'm afraid of what they are doing while waiting on us…"

At Twilight Clock Tower, Axel anxiously waits for Roxas. He walks back and forth in his black shirt and black pants with flames on the bottom.  
"Oh will you please sit down, man?" Demyx asked, in his blue rocker jeans and jean jacket. "You making me nervous,"  
"I'm sorry, but I can't help it. My heart can't wait to see him." Axel said anxiously.  
Demyx sang an 80's song. I don't remember the name.  
"Did I hear a dead cow just now?" Xigbar joked. The gang laughs except Demyx and Vexen, who looked at Axel a minuet and went back to his reading.  
Luxord sigh and stand next to Lexaeus.  
"I'm unconcerned; do you want to play a friendly game of chance?" he asked him  
Lexaeus turn to him, than looked back.  
"You want to gamble on something," he asked again.  
"I have no money" Lexaeus replied.  
"We can bet on something else."  
"How about I'll bet I'll whop your ass if you don't leave me alone," Lexaues mumbled loud enough to hear. Luxord slowly walk away…  
Saïx walks up to Zexion, who is doing a new puzzle.  
"What you doing here?"  
"I got this new puzzle game called Ancient alchemists that you sought the formula to transmute lead to gold. I have to cover the entire playfield with magical Runes... but I must be careful, they can only be placed next to tiles that match in either shape or color. You can Discard Runes don't want, but you don't overheat the Forge!"  
"Okay…" Saïx didn't know what else say so he walks away.  
Xehanort was looking out of the heart shape moon when Xaldin came by to see him.  
"So you think he's going to join our little group?" Xehanort asked Xaldin.  
"I don't know," Xaldin replied. "I don't think he would trust us."  
"I wouldn't blame him if he doesn't. A lot have change. I feel a new enemy is coming up in the horizon, but this time it something big."  
"Mickey brought us back for a reason, but what for?" Xaldin asked him.  
"I don't know, but just in case it about the heart, we must still do the research. It what Ansem want us to do,"  
"You miss him, don't you?" Asked Xaldin  
"Yes, and it hurts." He replied back with his head lower.  
"Hey guys, they're here!" Shouted Marluxia

The gang stops from what their doing and stand as they enter. Roxas stop half way with fear.  
Why he was so concern about this group of people; who use him, played him, betrayed him, and even tried to kill him? Is there a forgiveness in his heart that can erase this hatred past from his mind, or is it because these are his family in a way. They're 'NOBODYS' and so was he. It's in his blood, heart or not. They are apart of him.  
"Roxas, what's wrong?" asked Naminé.  
"Oh nothing…well…it just that I'm wonder if they going to hate me about…." But Naminé put her finger to his lips.  
"This is a new beginning," Naminé announce. "The past is dead and so are the nobodies. We're somebody! We are now known, loved or hated. Someone remember us. Only nobody is forgotten. But if someone remembers you, you're someone special to them in their hearts."  
Roxas looked at Axel, who smiles at him. Than he remember their last talk together.

_Axel"You will get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!"  
Roxas"No one would miss me …"  
Axel"That's not true…I would."  
Axel"Let's meet again in the next life"  
Roxas"Yeah, I'll be waiting"  
Axel"Silly,..Just because you have a next life…"_

Roxas looked back at Naminé and smile. And start walk tour them. "Hey guys, what you been up to?" he shouted to them.  
"ROXAS!!!" Axel shouted. He ran up and gives him a big hug.  
"Oh can you feel the love from those love birds!" Saïx said with a laugh.  
"Oh go to Hades!" shout Axel. "So how you been?" He asked Roxas.  
"Fine, how are you?"  
"Great, great. It's good to see you again."  
"Yea, meet too Axel,"


End file.
